Choosing
by JediKnightBalthasar
Summary: When Legolas makes an admission, Arwen is forced to make a choice. Will she take the Elf, with whom she can live out her immortal life, or the Man, for whose love she would cut her life tragically short?


Disclaimer: The basis for this story is in song, one I do not own, and the characters and settings come from The Lord of the Rings, also not owned by me (sadly)  
  
Author's note: My friend and I have a bet that we can write stories, romances based in song, and we're trying to see who can figure out which song whose story is based on, if you follow. See if you can't figure out the song, as well!  
  
*****  
  
"Lady Arwen?" Legolas asked. He had taken minutes to work up the courage to approach her, breathing nervously as he sat beside her on the stone bench and scraping together all his courage, so many times opening his mouth only to close it again.  
  
"Yes, Legolas?" she asked, closing her book and resting it lightly in her lap. Once a young trickster, so menacingly happy, she had turned to become a full-fledged Lady. She was not unhappy, only more contained.  
  
"I. . .I have something I would like to say to you," Legolas admitted.  
  
"There is no time more perfect than this," Arwen replied, a smile playing on her lips. She had no idea what he would say, but knowing Legolas she was prepared for anything from a lame joke to a serious admission, for they had confided in each other even as children.  
  
The setting sun shed a pink and yellow light over everything, the shadows from the leaves on the trees were just beginning to dark and grow cold. Behind the two Elves a fountain ran, soft water splashing joyously. Legolas took a deep breath, knowing that he had her full attention. "I very much admired the manner in which you rescued that Halfling, Arwen," Legolas began, hoping the compliment would loose his tongue and her judgment.  
  
"It was difficult to get here; the forests are thicker than ever with evil, but with you in mind I made my way. The future lies before us, the two of us; we have an eternity to live. It would not be wise to proceed without plan." Legolas took a deep, unsteady breath. Arwen opened her mouth to speak, but he continued, "Please do not tell me to silence my heart, Arwen. I have but one thing to say to you now, Arwen: by the Valar, Arwen, I love you!"  
  
Before Arwen could respond, her mind flashed back. . .  
  
*****  
  
"The journey has been most difficult," Aragorn said, "but I would cross the world for you. Whenever I am around you, Arwen, my heart is afire, and being away from you. . .the flames only burn more painfully. I know how Elves love you, for I have seen it with my own eyes. We are all fools that hope to win your hand above another, but Arwen--"  
  
He dropped to one knee, throwing himself at her mercy. "If there is one fool for you Arwen, that fool is me. Believe me, Arwen; I love you." Aragorn ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, trying to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a ring. "Will you bind yourself to me, Arwen, for ever?" Please, please let her say yes, he thought. I cannot live without her love! "Love can be good, and it can be bad, after a time, but I love you so, Arwen, that I promise you happiness for all eternity."  
  
"Oh, Estel. . ." Arwen gushed. She had not been so emotional in a long time, although being around him made her heart sing. Every muscle in her body awoke tingling with the fear that he would break their affair off and store it away in his mind. "This makes me happier than anything else you or anyone else could have done or said!"  
  
Taking his hands in hers, she lifted him to his feet and pressed her lips gently against his. When she broke the kiss, she said, "You know my father, and telling him of our love should not be too difficult. He will be overjoyed to know that I have finally chosen a husband; he is always after me to do so and no one is more perfect than you are. But there is one thing you must know, Aragorn, before you take me as yours:  
  
"You are mad for me, and I am mad for you, too."  
  
"Then there is just one thing to do. I am mad for you and you for me, now to tell the Elf who started it all. We would never met if he had not taken me in as a favor to my mother."  
  
"I love you, Estel-nin. My hope," Arwen whispered, her face only inches from his.  
  
"And I you, Arwen Evenstar; my light in this darkness."  
  
Then she leaned forward, and kissed him, and he kissed her in return.  
  
*****  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Did you figure out what the song was? I was going to use 'Thanks, That was Fun' or 'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me', but the former would just be weird and the latter would be more slash or het than anything else. If anyone wants me to continue I will, though this was intended as one-shot. 


End file.
